14 and 15
by Tie19
Summary: Rupanya empat orang baru di Seireitei itu teman lama Ichigo! Dan rupanya, Ayaka menyukai Ichigo! Hah? Huwe, paling bloon kalo disuruh bikin summary. Oke, R&R aja!
1. 2 New Taichous and Fukutaichous

14 and 15

Chapter 1

2 New Taichous and Fukutaichous

* * *

DISCLAIMER: SEJAK KAPAN BLEACH JADI PUNYAKU?? NGGAK LAH! PUNYANYA KUBO TITE GETHO~!!

* * *

Ichigo sekarang berada di Seireitei karena dipanggil Rukia secara mendadak. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri nggak tau apa yang ada di Seireitei, kok Rukia sampe manggil Ichigo dengan serius banget.

"Yo, Ichigo!" sapa Rukia. Rupanya, Rukia sedang bersama Renji.

"Hai, Rukia, Hai Renji! Lagi ngapain?" tanya Ichigo sambil duduk. Renji lalu menoleh.

"Lagi ngobrol..," jawabnya ringan. Renji lalu bertanya, "Ngapain kamu kesini?".

"Ng.. Tadi aku dipanggil Rukia.. Memangnya ada apa, sih, Rukia, kok sampe manggil aku segala?" tanya Ichigo kepada Rukia yang dari tadi hanya senyum-senyum melihat Ichigo.

"Itu perintah dari soutaichou tau! Kata beliau, hari ini bakal dibuat divisi baru, divisi 14 dan 15..," kata Rukia.

"Oh, iya, iya, aku ingat soutaichou pernah ngomong kayak gitu..," kata Renji.

"Lalu? Memangnya sudah ada taichou dan fukutaichounya?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ya ada, lah! Makannya, dibikin divisi baru, divisi 14 dan 15...," kata Rukia. "Dan katanya, Hinamori bakal naik pangkat jadi taichou...," sambung Renji.

"Hah? Oh, iya, ketua divisi 5 kan nggak ada, ya... Terus, Hisagi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hisagi juga naik pangkat jadi taichou, saking syoknya dia sampai pingsan...," jelas Renji. Mata Ichigo dan Rukia membesar.

"Hisagi pingsan?" gumam Rukia tak percaya.

"Kalo nggak percaya, sana tanya Unohana-taichou... Aku nggak bohong soalnya waktu dia diumumin jadi ketua aku lagi barengan sama dia...," kata Renji. Rukia dan Ichigo manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Terus, divisi 3? Kira jadi taichou, gitu?" tanya Ichigo. Renji dan Rukia menggeleng.

"Kalo divisi 3... Yang jadi taichou Urahara-san...," kata Renji.

"Hah? Urahara-san?" pekik Ichigo.

"Iya, tapi aku sih nggak tau alesannya, tau-tau soutaichou ngomong gitu...," sambung Renji. Ichigo manggut-manggut lagi.

"Lalu, yang jadi taichou sama fukutaichou di divisi 14 dan 15 siapa?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Mereka...,"

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruang persiapan...

"Hei, cepat dong! Lelet banget sih!" tegur seseorang berambut hitam dikucir dua.

"Sa.. Sabar, dong! Susah nih, ngiket rambutnya!" balas orang yang ditegur itu. Rambutnya coklat panjang.

"Haha.. Nggak usah emosi gitu, deh. Lagian rambutnya kan banyak.. Nggak usah marah-marah melulu," kata seorang cowok jabrik berambut pirang.

"I.. Iya, lagipula..," kata seseorang cewek berambut pendek dan berwarna ungu.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Aku.. Aku lupa naruh ikat rambutku dimana..," kata gadis yang berambut pendek.

"Aah, itu, disana!" kata gadis berambut coklat yang akhirnya berhasil mengikat rambutnya dengan pita panjang berwarna biru tua.

"Ah, iya. Makasih!" kata gadis berambut ungu yang akhirnya mengikat rambutnya.

"Cepat dong! Upacaranya sudah mau mulai, nih!" tegur cowok yang dari tadi duduk-duduk santai.

"Iya, iya.. Ayo!"

* * *

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" jerit Ichigo. Rukia dan Renji menutup telinga mereka.

"Kenapa, sih? Kok kelihatannya kamu kaget begitu mendengar nama mereka berempat?" tanya Rukia heran. Ichigo menggeleng.

"Nggak, kok. Nggak ada apa-apa," kata Ichigo. Rukia dan Renji bertatapan heran.

'_Perhatian, upacara pelantikan Taichou dan Fukutaichou baru akan segera dimulai. Semua orang diharap berkumpul di lapangan. Sekali lagi, upacara pelantikan Taichou dan Fukutaichou baru akan segera dimulai. Semua orang diharap berkumpul di lapangan'_

Pengumuman itu terdengar dari pengeras suara. Ichigo, Renji dan Rukia langsung berjalan menuju lapangan upacara.

Di lapangan, semua orang sedang berkumpul. Ichigo yang kebingungan mau mendempatkan diri dimana langsung ditarik Rukia ke divisi 13.

"Sini aja, Ichigo!" kata Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk dan berdiri disamping Rukia.

Dari barisan itu terlihat, Soutaichou dan beberapa orang yang akan dilantik jadi Taichou dan Fukutaichou berjalan memasuki lapangan.

"_Yamamoto-soutaichou dipersilakan memulai pelantikannya."_

Soutaichou lalu memulai upacara pelantikannya.

"Divisi 3, dimohon calon taichou segera bersiap," kata Nanao yang bertugas membimbing soutaichou dalam pelantikan kapten ini. Nanao juga maju membawakan jubah kapten (Tie nggak tau namanya sih) divisi 3 yang terlipat rapi.

"Urahara Kisuke," panggil soutaichou. Urahara langsung maju, mendekat ke soutaichou.

Soutaichou lalu memasangkan jubah kapten divisi 3 ke Urahara disambut tepuk tangan.

"Divisi 5, dimohon calon taichou bersiap," kata Nanao sambil menyerahkan jubah taichou ke soutaichou.

"Hinamori Momo," panggil soutaichou. Hinamori maju dan soutaichou memakaikan jubah kapten divisi 5 ke Hinamori.

"Divisi 9, dimohon calon taichou bersiap," ucap Nanao lagi. Lagi-lagi dia berjalan sambil membawa jubah taichou divisi 9.

"Hisagi Shuuhei," panggil soutaichou. Hisagi maju dengan grogi. Wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang macho nan seksi (?) itu.

Soutaichou tersenyum lalu memakaikan jubah taichou divisi 9 ke Hisagi.

"Dan... Untuk divisi baru yaitu divisi 14 dan 15, dimohon calon taichou dan fukutaichou bersiap untuk maju kedepan," kata Nanao. Nanao lalu membawa 2 jubah kapten dan 2 lambang fukutaichou. Yang satu bunga sakura, yang satu bunga Carnation.

"Baiklah, untuk divisi 14... Tsukimiya Ayaka," panggil Soutaichou. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata ungu kemerahan maju, mendekat ke soutaichou. Seperti Urahara tadi, Soutaichou juga memasangkan jubah kapten divisi 14 ke Ayaka.

"Dan juga... Yamazaki Yuki," panggil soutaichou. Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dikucir kuda maju ke depan. Soutaichou lalu memasangkan lambang wakil divisi 14.

"Divisi 14, dilambangkan dengan bunga Sakura," ucap Nanao datar.

"Sakura? Artinya apa, ya?" gumam Rukia ditengah keramaian upacara tersebut sehingga Ichigo dan lainnya tidak bisa mendengar.

"Untuk divisi 15, Kamiyama Haruka," panggil soutaichou lagi. Seseorang berambut pirang maju. Soutaichou memakaikan jubah divisi 15 ke arah orang itu.

"Dan fukutaichounya, Yukinari Yuka," panggil soutaichou lagi. Seseorang berambut ungu pendek dengan tampang innocent maju. Soutaichou memakaikan lambang fukuaichou divisi 15 ke arahnya.

"Divisi 15, dilambangkan dengan bunga Carnation," kata Soutaichou singkat dan mundur, lalu berjalan ke podium. Soutaichou pun menutup upacara pengangkatan taichou dan fukutaichou angkatan 128,357,696 (?!?!) dengan ceramah singkat.

Setelah upacara selesai, Ichigo ditarik Rukia untuk menemui Hinamori, Hisagi, Urahara dan 4 orang baru di gotei 15 (kan ada 14 sama 15) itu. Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah pada saat Rukia menarik tangannya. Renji mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di suatu ruangan. Di sana ada Hinamori, Hisagi, Urahara dan keempat anggota baru.

"Hinamori, selamat, ya! Kamu jadi taichou!" kata Renji sambil menyalami Hinamori dengan semangat.

"A.. Iya, sama-sama, Abarai-kun..," kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

"Urahara-san, aku nggak nyangka kalo kamu jadi taichou lagi di gotei ini!" kata Rukia sambil menatap Urahara dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ehehe.. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Urahara-taichou, ya..," kata Urahara malu.

"Yo, Hisagi! Selamat, kamu jadi taichou gotei 9!" ucap Ichigo sambil menyalami tangan Hisagi. Hisagi malah mempererat pegangannya pada Ichigo.

"E.. Aw.. Sakit!" rintih Ichigo pelan. Dia lalu menatap Hisagi yang entah kenapa pasang puppy eyes.

"Makasih.. Hiks.. Srut!!" isak Hisagi sambil mengelap ingusnya di shihakusou milik Urahara (??).

"Aaah! Yeiks...," Urahara langsung mengelap shihakusou-nya yang kena ingus Hisagi (hueek) dengan sapu tangan bergambar bebek.

"Eeh? Bebek?" gumam Renji tak percaya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Eh, kalian sudah kenalan belum, sama 4 orang itu?" tanya Hinamori sambil menunjuk ke arah 4 orang baru di gotei 15.

"Ah, be-" belum selesai Rukia berkata-kata, tiba-tiba suara menggelegar datang.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!!!" teriak seorang cewek berambut hitam sambil melompat dan mencoba memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo yang terkejut sama sekali nggak sempat menghindar.

"ICHIGO! AKU KANGEN~!!" teriaknya.

"A.. Ayaka-taichou! Hentikan! I.. Ichigo-kun! Ichigo-kun!" teriak salah satu cewek berambut coklat panjang. Cewek berambut hitam yang bernama Ayaka itu langsung melihat ke arah Ichigo yang malah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa-busa.

"A... Ichigo!!" pekiknya.

"Haah, Ayaka, kau memang bodoh, nggak berubah dari dulu..," kata cowok berambut pirang itu.

"Ha.. Haruka! Apa maksudmu?" geram Ayaka. Cowok yang bernama Haruka itu tertawa mengejek.

"Ha.. Haruka-taichou, Ayaka-chan, jangan berantem disini..," kata cewek berambut biru.

"Aah, Yuka, kok nggak boleh sih..?" keluh Haruka yang barusan saja berhenti tertawa.

"Ya jangan dong, taichou.. Ada yang nonton tau..," kata cewek berambut biru yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yuka.

"Ah.. Maaf, ya, Yuka..," kata Haruka sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Yuka.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok, taichou..," balas Yuka sambil senyum balik ke arah Yuka.

"Ehem! Kalo mau pacaran juga jangan disini... Ya 'kan, Yuki?" kata Ayaka sambil menoleh ke arah cewek berambut coklat – alias Yuki – yang sedang menyeret Ichigo ke kasur yang ada di sana. Yuki lalu mengangguk sambil memindahkan Ichigo yang masih pingsan dengan mulut berbusa-busa itu ke kasur.

"Ah.. _Excuse me..,_" ucap Rukia. Ayaka, Haruka, Yuka dan Yuki langsung menatap ke arah Rukia.

"Boleh kenalan, 'kan?" tanya Rukia. Ayaka tersenyum.

"_Of course!_ " kata Ayaka ramah.

"Namaku Kuchiki Rukia dari gotei 13..," kata Rukia ramah. Rukia lalu menyodok perut Renji yang sedari tadi bengong sambil menonton Ichigo yang terbaring di kasur.

"EH! MONYET! MONYETTT!!!!! AAAAA!" latahnya Renji kambuh. Mereka berempat sweatdropped.

"Ah.. Maap.. Aku Abarai Renji dari gotei 6, dan aku menjabat sebagai wakil kapten," kata Renji dengan PD-nya. Rukia lalu menoleh ke arah Hinamori.

"Hinamori, eh, maksudku.. Hinamori-taichou, kau sudah berkenalan dengan mereka?" tanya Rukia. Hinamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, aku Tsukimiya Ayaka! Mulai hari ini aku jadi taichou di gotei 14. Salam kenal, Rukia-chan! Renji-kun!" kata Ayaka.

"Namaku Yamazaki Yuki.. Aku menjabat sebagai wakil kapten divisi 14 mulai hari ini.. Kuharap kalian mau menerimaku apa adanya..," kata Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Kamiyama Haruka. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjabat sebagai taichou di gotei 15. Salam kenal!" kata Haruka.

"A.. Aku.. Aku Yukinari Yuka, dan hari ini aku menjabat sebagai fukutaichou gotei 15.. Salam kenal..," kata Yuka malu-malu.

Rukia, Hisagi, Urahara, Renji, Hinamori, Haruka, Yuka, Yuki dan Ayaka langsung mengobrol macam-macam. Tiba-tiba Ichigo bangun.

"Ukh..," rintihnya.

"Ichi-" Ayaka nyaris memeluknya lagi, tapi dihentikan oleh Haruka supaya nggak bakalan terjadi hal macam tadi.

Ichigo mengusap-usap kepalanya, kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Ah.. Hai.. Lama nggak ketemu, ya..," kata Ichigo pelan. Rukia dan Renji berpandangan. Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

Tiba-tiba, Ukitake dan Byakuya masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Aah, Kuchiki-taichou, Ukitake-taichou," sapa Renji.

"Kuchiki, Abarai, Kurosaki, sebaiknya kita keluar dulu. Biarkan mereka beristirahat, ok?" kata Ukitake sambil tersenyum. Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji langsung meninggalkan tempat itu bersamaan.

Ayaka, Yuki, Yuka dan Haruka menatap kepergian mereka.

"Ichigo...,"

* * *

To Be Continued~!!!!

* * *

Tie: *masih mabuk gara-gara bau duren (baca talkshownya Family Game ya!)* "Akhirnya selesai..,"

Di-chan: "Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Sekarang berarti giliran gue ngasih kado, 'kan?"

Tie: *nginget kejadian Ina ngasih duren* "I.. Iya, tapi loe nggak bakal ngasih yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?"

Di-chan: "Nggak bakalan dah! Suer!"

Ina: "...,"

Indah (temen baru): "Aah.. Mau ngasih kado apa ya..,"

Luthfi: *ngeliat ke celengan* *gumam* "Gue bakalan beli kado babi!" *evil smile*

Di-chan: *ngasih Tie kado berbungkus kertas kado Stroberi* "Nih!"

Tie: *mbuka hati-hati* "KYAA! ACTION FIGURE ICHIGO!!" *mata berkaca-kaca* "DI-CHAN! MAKASIH!!!"

Di-chan: "Hahaha.. Kado spektakuler (?)!! Habis lo seneng Ichigo sih, jadi... Gue beliin action figure Ichigo aja!" *grin*

Tie: "I LOVE YOU FULL!!" *meluk Di-chan*

Di-chan: "Yieks.. Lo Yuri ya?"

Indah: "Tie! Tie! Tie! Tie!" *membawa sesuatu*

Tie: "Apa Ndah?"

Indah: "Nih! Happy Birthday!" *ngasih kado*

Tie: *buka kado* "Uwah! Buku tulisnya tebel buanget!"

Indah: *smile* "Biar kamu bisa ngarang sepuasnya.. 'Kan tebel bukunya..,"

Tie: *natap Indah* "Huwe.. Makasih udah menyukai ceritaku yang ancur ini.. Hiks!"

Ina: *sigh* "Kayaknya kado dari gue yang nggak berkesan buat Tie..,"

Tie: "Alah, udah, udah! Tutup talkshow ni! Cepet!"

Di-chan: "Oke! Don't forget to..,"

All: "REVIEW!

Luthfi: *nyeruduk Tie* "OINK! (baca: REVIEW!)"


	2. Ayaka’s Broken Heart, and Their Memories

Tie: " WELCOME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Di-chan: *sweatdrop* "Tie kesemangaten gara-gara ranking sepuluh meski rata-rata 79 doank..,"

Tie: "Nevermind. Ohya! Pemberitahuan sekaligus warning buat kalian! Chapter 2 ini **full of flashback masa lalunya Ayaka!** Jadi jangan protes di review kalo kebanyaken flashback. Liat judul chapternya juga, donk..,"

Di-chan: "Oke..,"

Tie: "Dan lagi! Di akhir-akhir chapter ini bakalan muncul OC baru! OC yang paling gw senengin saat ini! Dia adalah... HI****!!!!!!"

Di-chan: "Iya, deh, disensor,"

Tie: "Dan aku lagi tergila-gila sama Hi**** itu!"

Di-chan: "Iya, iya!!! Huh..," *bete*

Tie: *grin* "Mari bales review...,"

Haruka: "Ya.. Ya... Bener itu..,"

Tie: *kejedot tembok* "KOK LO DISINI??"

Haruka: "Secara, gw kan OC elo. Masak nggak boleh disini. Yaudah, dari **Chizu Michiyo...** Heh, bocah gaje yang dipanggil mirip mas-mas (ugh), dia protes karena kebanyakan percakapan!!"

Tie: "Baiklah, sori, ya, Chizu Michiyo!! Nggak pinter bikin kalimat~"

Di-chan: "Selanjutnya, dari **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu,** para taichou sama fukutaichou itu punya hubungan begini sama Ichigo, terus dia minya Hitsugaya dikeluarin... Itu, liat dibawah,"

Haruka: "ICHIGO ITU ADIKKU!!" *peluk-peluk Ichigo*

Ichigo: "......,"

Ayaka: "Dariii... **Ruki_ya_cH!!** Yap! Hisagi-san itu orang paling macho di pelantikan kemaren!!"

Yuka: "Dari.. **yuinayuki-chan...** Ya, soalnya kami ini *** nya Ichigo... Eh, Author! Kok disensor??"

Tie: "Yah, biar pada baca, kale, Yuka?"

Yuki: "Hee, yang manggil Ichigo terakhir kali itu Ayaka-taichou!!"

Di-chan: *stress* "Tie jadi 2.. Tie jadi 2...,"

Ichigo: *masih dipeluk Haruka* "Dari **Ni-chan d'Sora. Yuki!** Ini dia anaknya...," *nyiapin golok*

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Gawat, Ichigo ngamuk gara-gara disembunyiin di tong sampah..,"

Di-chan: "Keterangan OC? Oke, tuh, Tie lagi berusaha nggambar tu 4 orang anak. Gambarnya Yuki udah ada, tapi Haruka, Yuka sama Ayaka belom ada. Sabar, neng!! Nanti buka blognya Tie, di tiechansworld . blogspot . com. Spasinya diilangin!"

Tie: "Selanjutnya, dari **acherrylime! **Yap, memang hubungannya mereka tak biasa..,"

Di-chan: "Aku tak biasa, kou telah tiadaaaaa~" *gaje*

Tie: *ngelempar laptop ke Di-chan*

Ayaka: *sweatdrop* "Next, dari **Himeka-Hikari Kamisa!** Ya kenal dong, Ichigo kan orang berambut oren yang ganteng dan imut kalo lagi senyum itu~"

Tie: "Bethul, tuh!!"

Ichigo: "EHEM! Dari **Hinamori Sakura-chan,** nih, tisu!!" *nyodorin tisu*

Tie: "Yah, maaf, tapi Hisagi emang macho, kok. Tenang aja, chapter depan kemacho-annya Hisagi bakal Tie tambahin! Ohya, tawaran buak Hinamori Sakura-chan, kamu mau, nggak, jadi OC, dan jadi fukutaichounya Hisagi??"

Di-chan: "Yap. Bales di review,"

Haruka: "Dari **mss Dhyta**. Ini bukan Ichi x Oc, lho~ Hua~ ha~ ha~" *ngakak segaje mungkin*

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Ayaka kenal Ichi dari kebon binatang (bohong),"

Di-chan: "Dari... **kazuka-ichirunatsu23,** hayo, tuh, Hisagi nyari-nyari elo!!"

Kazuka: *merinding*

Yuka: "Next, **shiNomori naOmi! **Yap, kayakipun (?) akrab banget~ Hahahaha!"

Tie: "Yuka, be cool, be cool!!"

Yuki: "Next dan terakhir, **Ashoudan. Zimer! **Kalo shihakuso tu yang item ini, Zimer-san!!"

Tie: *geleng-geleng* "Bukan, bukan mantan pacarnya Ichigo. Mantan pembantu (?). Nah, itu, Zimer-san. Aku lupa masukin lembar daftar OC-nya di chapter satu... Padahal OC sangat dibutuhkan disini. OKE! Bagi yang mau daftar, baca talkshow yang ada di bawah cerita ini! Okeh, ENJOY THE STORY!!"

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu kewajiban sekaligus haknya Tite Kubo..**

**14 and 15**

**Chapter 2**

**Ayaka's Broken Heart, and Their memories...**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jam weker di kamar Ayaka berbunyi dengan nyaring. Ayaka bangkit dari kubur eh salah, tidurnya dengan malas, mengangkat jam wekernya dan melirik jamnya. Jam 6. Ayaka memencet tombol di jam wekernya dan menguap, lalu masuk ke dalam selimutnya lagi. Mendadak pintu kamarnya dibuka (alias dibanting) dengan kasar.

"AYAKA-TAICHOU!!!!" jerit Yuki yang mendadak muncul dan dia sudah memakai shihakusounya. Ayaka duduk lagi, masih setengah sadar. Ayaka lalu mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Cepat bangun! Tugasmu sudah menumpuk, tahu!" bentak Yuki marah. Mata biru mudanya yang biasanya bersahabat dan kalem berubah menjadi seperti mata monster.

"Aah? Tugas sudah menumpuk?" tanya Ayaka, lalu menguap lagi.

"Aku malas, Yuki. Kamu aja yang ngerjain tugasku..," kata Ayaka santai sambil bersiap untuk tidur lagi. Yuki yang tidak tahan mendengarnya langsung melempar gelas teh yang ada di meja Ayaka.

DUAK!

"ADUH! Yuki, apa-apaan, sih?!" teriak Ayaka sewot sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"AYAKA-TAICHOU! SEBAGAI SEORANG TAICHOU, KAU HARUS MELAKSANAKAN TUGASMU! JANGAN MALAS ATAU KULEMPAR PAKAI MEJA!" teriak Yuki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ayaka.

"Iya, deh..," kata Ayaka malas sambil berdiri, mengambil shihakusou-nya dan haori-nya. Ayaka lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"Nah, itu baru yang namanya Tsukimiya Ayaka! Ya udah, aku duluan, ya!" kata Yuki sambil menutup pintu kamar Ayaka.

Ayaka tersenyum kecil di kamar mandi.

"Dasar Yuki, cerewetnya minta ampun kalo soal tugas..," gumamnya sambil mengembangkan senyumannya.

---

Tak lama kemudian, Ayaka memasuki kantornya, divisi 14.

"Yo, Ayaka-taichou!" kata Yuki sambil memindahkan berkas-berkas yang tadinya ada di lantai ke meja.

"Ayo, kerjakan tugasmu," kata Yuki.

"Heeh?? Ya ampun, tugasnya banyak amat, sih?" keluh Ayaka sambil duduk. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Yah, nggak apa-apa, dong.. Itu 'kan resikonya jadi Taichou..," katanya. Ayaka dan Yuki mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ah, Ichigo-kun," kata Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi, Yuki, Ayaka!" sapa Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi juga.. Ichigo, ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Ayaka.

"Yah.. Jalan-jalan aja, mumpung di dunia nyata aku masih liburan..," jawab Ichigo santai. Tiba-tiba Rukia datang.

"Ichigo!!!" sapa Rukia.

"Ah, hai, Rukia!" sapa Ichigo balik.

"Rukia-chan! selamat pagi!" sapa Yuki ramah.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga, Yuki fukutaichou! Dan selamat pagi, Ayaka-taichou!!" sapa Rukia kepada mereka berdua.

"Ah, iya, pagi, Rukia-chan!" sapa Ayaka sambil melihat-lihat tugas yang ada di mejanya. Dengan wajah malas Ayaka lalu mengerjakannya. Rukia tersenyum melihat Ayaka, lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, ya! Ichigo! Ikut aku, yuk! Nii-sama memanggilmu tadi..," kata Rukia, lalu menarik tangan Ichigo. Ayaka lalu mengangkat kepalanya, melihat mereka berdua.

"Permisi dulu, Yuki-fukutaichou dan Ayaka-taichou!" pamit Rukia sambil tersenyum. Yuki dan Ayaka mengangguk.

Ayaka memperhatikan punggung Ichigo yang kemudian menghilang.

"Ichigo, rupanya perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah...," gumam Ayaka sambil membuka memori masa lalunya.

_**Flashback**_

"Ichigo!!" teriak seorang cewek berambut hitam. Dia adalah Ayaka kecil. Waktu itu rambutnya masih pendek sebahu, meski dikucir dua juga. Seseorang berambut orange jabrik menoleh, melihat ke arahnya.

"Apaan sih, main panggil aja..," katanya. Ya, dialah si Ichigo kecil.

"Itu, kamu diajak Haruka main basket! Harukanya udah di lapangan!" teriak Ayaka lagi. Ichigo lalu berdiri.

"Oke, oke..," katanya, lalu berjalan bersama Ayaka, menemui Haruka di lapangan basket kesukaan Haruka.

Sesampainya di sana, ada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Ya, dia adalah Haruka. Di sana juga ada 2 orang perempuan. Mereka berdua adalah Yuka dan Yuki.

"Ayaka, Ichigo! Kalian datang!!" kata Haruka senang. "Main basket, yuk! Satu lawan satu," lanjut Haruka.

"Oke oke aja..," kata Ichigo santai. Ayaka lalu duduk di sebelah Yuka dan Yuki.

Ayaka terus memperhatikan Ichigo yang sedang bermain basket, mencoba merebut bola dari tangan Haruka. Sesekali Haruka yang memasukkan bola ke ring, sesekali Ichigo yang memasukkan bola ke ring. Sampai saat ini skor mereka masih sama, 3-3.

Ayaka terdiam melihat Ichigo yang terlihat begitu gentle di matanya. Wajah Ayaka memerah sedikit.

_Sepertinya aku suka Ichigo.. _batin Ayaka sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Ayo Ichigo, rebut bolanya!" kata Haruka sambil terus men-_dribble_ bolanya. Ichigo memajukan tangannya, berusaha merebut bola yang dipegang Haruka, tapi tiba-tiba...

KLAK!

"Aduh!" rintih Ichigo. Ichigo lalu jatuh ke tanah.

"Waa! I-I-I-Ichigo! Ada apa??" tanya Haruka panik. Bagi Haruka, Ichigo sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Ichigo masih merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kirinya.

"Sakiit..," rintih Ichigo. Haruka yang udah panik bin ajaib (maksute?) langsung menggendong Ichigo dan membaringkannya di bangku yang ada di samping Ayaka. Mendadak jantung Ayaka berdegup kencang. Kencang sekali.

"Haruka-kun, Ichigo-kun kenapa?" tanya Yuki panik. Haruka lalu memeriksa kaki kiri Ichigo.

"Wah, kayaknya kaki kirinya Ichigo terkilir, nih..," kata Haruka. Ichigo masih merintih kesakitan.

"Haruka-kun, bukannya lebih baik Ichigo-kun dibawa pulang dulu? Ayahnya 'kan dokter?" usul Yuka. Haruka mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, Yuka, Yuki, Ayaka, aku nganter Ichigo sampai rumahnya dulu, ya..," kata Haruka sambil menggendong Ichigo yang masih terus merintih kesakitan. "Kalian langsung pulang aja, nanti mungkin aku di rumahnya Ichigo untuk sementara," jelas Haruka. Yuka, Yuki dan Ayaka mengangguk.

"Haruka-kun, hati-hati, ya!" pesan Yuka. Haruka mengangguk.

"Sampai besok, ya!" kata Haruka sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Keesokan harinya..

Hari ini, Ichigo nggak masuk karena terkilir itu. Haruka, Ayaka, Yuka dan Yuki lalu janjian mau menjenguk Ichigo sepulang sekolah.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Ichigo...

"Duh... Aku.. Jadi merasa bersalah..," keluh Haruka sedih. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah, apalagi ketika kakinya

Ichigo terkilir itu waktu mau merebut bola yang ada di tangannya.

"Sudahlah Haruka, nggak usah sesedih itu, deh!" kata Ayaka.

"Padahal kemarin Ayaka-chan panik karena Ichigo-kun mendadak merintih kesakitan, 'kan?" sindir Yuki. Ayaka terkejut.

"Enggak, kok! Siapa juga yang panik?" elak Ayaka. _Padahal sebetulnya aku memang panik.._ batin Ayaka.

"Seandainya aku nggak ngajak Ichigo tanding 1 lawan 1.. Hiks..," keluh Haruka lagi, benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, Haruka-kun, asal Ichigo-kun masih bisa sembuh, 'kan nggak apa-apa! Lagipula, lukanya juga nggak parah banget, 'kan?" kata Yuka, menenangkan Haruka.

"Iya sih, tapi-"

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita jenguk Ichigo saja!" sela Ayaka. Haruka mendengus kesal karena tingkah Ayaka barusan.

Mereka berempat lalu berjalan, sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Ichigo.

Haruka mengetuk pintu rumah Ichigo 3 kali. Tak lama kemudian, pintu dibuka Yuzu.

"Ah, Haruka-nii, Yuki-nee, Yuka-nee, Ayaka-nee! Ayo masuk ke dalam!" ajak Yuzu. Mereka berempat lalu masuk ke dalam rumah Ichigo.

"Kalian mau menjenguk Ichi-nii, 'kan? Ichi-nii ada di atas," kata Yuzu.

"Terimakasih, Yuzu, kami boleh ke atas dulu, 'kan?" tanya Haruka agak cemas. Sampai di rumah Ichigo pun dia masih merasa bersalah.

"Iya, silakan! Ichi-nii juga sepertinya agak kesepian karena nggak ada temannya," kata Yuzu. Mereka berempat lalu menuju ke atas, kamar Ichigo. Haruka lalu mengetuk pintu Ichigo.

"Masuk," kata Ichigo di dalam. Haruka lalu membuka pintunya. Ichigo yang sedang membaca buku di atas kasur terkejut ketika mereka berempat masuk.

"Ah, Haruka, Yuka, Yuki, Ayaka! ternyata kalian.. Kukira Yuzu..," kata Ichigo sambil menutup bukunya.

"Ichigo, kamu nggak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Haruka cemas.

"Iya kok, Haruka. Nggak apa-apa. Kata ayah besok udah boleh masuk..," kata Ichigo. Haruka menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah..," gumam Haruka. Ichigo tersenyum melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Ichigo-kun, tadi pada nanyain, lho! Pada nyari Ichigo-kun!" kata Yuki sambil menceritakan semua yang terjadi di kelas tadi dengan semangat, juga mengenai perkembangan komik buatannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Ayaka hanya diam saja.

_Sudah kuduga, aku benar-benar menyukai Ichigo..._

_**Flashback end**_

Ayaka menghela nafas. Tugasnya yang menumpuk sudah selesai. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, saudara-saudara! Biasanya Ayaka molor dan ogah banget kalau disuruh mengerjakan tugas!

"Ngg.. Cari udara segar, ah!" gumamnya sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan. Di luar, dia melihat Ichigo sedang jalan bareng Rukia. Rukia memeluk tangan Ichigo. Begitu Rukia melihat Ayaka, dia langsung melepas tangannya.

"Ayaka-taichou!" sapa Rukia.

"Ah, Rukia-chan! Mau ke mana?" tanya Ayaka sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kami berdua mau ke divisi 15 sebentar," jawab Rukia.

"Ya sudah, sana!" kata Ayaka sambil mendorong Rukia dari belakang. Rukia lalu berjalan bersama Ichigo. Ayaka menatap punggung Ichigo dari belakang.

_Punggung itu..__ Punggung orang yang pernah melindungiku dari bahaya itu...._

_**Flashback**__** (again)**_

Sepulang dari kegiatan klub menyanyi, Ayaka berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Huah... Capeknya, habis nyanyi..," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada preman yang menghadang Ayaka.

"Serahkan uangmu!" teriak preman itu kepada Ayaka. "Bajumu bagus, pasti kau punya uang banyak!"

Ayaka begidik ketakutan. _Bagaimana ini? Nggak ada Haruka, Yuki ataupun Ichigo... Gawat..!_ batin Ayaka ketakutan. (A/N: dulu Yuki mirip preman, tapi begitu gede langsung jadi kalem..)

"Cepat! Mana uangmu?" teriak preman itu sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Ayaka. Ayaka menutup matanya.

_Siapa saja, tolong aku!_

DUAGH!

Tiba-tiba preman itu terlempar ke belakang. "UGH!" teriak preman itu.

"Jangan seenaknya kau menyentuh Ayaka!" teriak seseorang yang ada di depan Ayaka. Suaranya sangat familiar baginya.

Ayaka lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Rupanya yang menyelamatkannya barusan adalah Ichigo.

"I.. Ichigo...," gumam Ayaka pelan sambil gemetaran. Memang barusan dia takut sekali. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Yah, aku kebetulan lewat aja, terus, aku lihat kamu digencet preman ini," jawab Ichigo.

"Hei, bocah! Berani-beraninya kau memukulku!" teriak preman itu.

"Oh, jadi kau mau apa, preman botak berambut satu helai?" (A/N: salah satu karakter di komik buatan Tie & Die... Ceritanya, botak gara-gara kesamber petir) ejek Ichigo. Satu helai rambut preman itu langsung meledak dan terbang terus kena matanya Aizen (lho).

"APE LU KATE? RAMBUT GUE UDAH NGGAK ADA!!" teriak preman itu sewot. "Dasar bocah! Kau menantangku, ya?" tanya preman itu.

"Yah, kalo kamu ngerasa ya bagus, lah. Preman botak berambut nol..," ejek Ichigo lagi. Preman itu meledak jadi super saiya 10 eh, salah. Nggak jadi apa-apa, kok. Cuma seekor (?) preman biasa.

"Sialan!" umpat preman itu sambil mengacungakn bogem mentahnya ke Ichigo. Dengan mudah Ichigo menghindarinya.

"Huh, ini, mah, lebih ringan dari serangan Tatsuki... Preman kok lemah..," ejek Ichigo lagi. Preman itu mendadak muncul rambutnya lagi (?!).

"BOCAH KURANG AJAR!" teriaknya sambil memukul perut Ichigo sekuat tenaga.

"Ugh!" rintih Ichigo. Darah keluar dari mulutnya, tapi cuma sedikit.

"Ichigo! Hentikan!" teriak Ayaka panik.

"Ayaka, aku nggak apa-apa... Yang penting itu keselamatanmu!" teriak Ichigo sambil membogem mateng-mateng preman gila itu. Wajah kirinya si preman langsung bonyok.

Ayaka masih terduduk sambil melihat perkelahian yang nggak seimbang itu. Ayaka lalu menatap punggung Ichigo.

_Tapi keselamatanmu lebih berharga untukku, Ichigo... _batin Ataka sambil menggenggam erat tasnya.

Setelah sekian lama adu pukul, preman itu merogoh sakunya.

"Dasar bocah sial!" umpat si preman botak aneh yang rambutnya mendadak ilang lagi.

Ichigo memandangi preman itu dengan nafas terengah-engah. _Gawat, kalau begini terus, sih, aku nggak bakalan tahan.. Kalo ada Haruka atau Tatsuki saja... Pasti bisa menang.._ batin Ichigo sambil menghapus darahnya yang ada di mulutnya tadi.

"Kurasa ini saatnya aku memberimu pelajaran, bocah duren jelek," kata preman itu sambil mengeluarkan sebilah pisau kecil dari saku bajunya.

"Pisau?" pekik Ichigo dan Ayaka bersamaan. Kalau tangan kosong versus pisau, sih, jelas menangan pisau!

"Hehehe.. Makannya, bocah! Jangan remehkan aku!" ujarnya. Preman itu lalu mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Ayaka.

"Matilah duluan, gadis cilik!" kata preman itu sambil tertawa keras. Ayaka menutup matanya.

JLEB!

Ayaka terdiam sesaat. Ayaka lalu tersadar sesuatu.

_Kok nggak __sakit, sih? _batin Ayaka heran. Ayaka lalu membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Rupanya, Haruka datang membantu. Pisau itu ditangkisnya dengan papan _skateboard_ yang dibawanya.

"Dasar preman norak.. Masak seorang preman pake baju senorak itu, sih..," ejek Haruka sambil melihat baju preman itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Mana pisaunya berwarna PINK, lagi!" kata Haruka sambil cekikikan. "Norak, uy!"

Wajah preman itu memerah. "Sialan kau!" umpatnya, lalu menghilang entah kemana.

"Ha... Haruka..," gumam Ayaka. Haruka cuma nyengir gaje. Haruka terus ngeliatin Ichigo.

"Wuah, adikku Ichigo! Kok wajahmu babak belur gitu?!" teriak Haruka histeris. Ayaka sama Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Adikku sayang! Harusnya ati-ati, dong!" teriak Haruka lagi. Ichigo sama Ayaka makin sweatdrop.

"Haruka, elo kesambet apaan?"

_**Flashback end**_

Ayaka tersenyum sendiri mengingat kenangan lama itu. Memang, mendadak Haruka jadi agak lucu. Haruka memang menyayangi Ichigo seakan-akan Ichigo itu adik kembarannya sendiri. Yah, banyak yang ngira Ichigo tu kembarannya Haruka, saking miripnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka Matsumoto.

"Ahaa... Yang ini, Tsukimiya-taichou, 'kan?" tebak Matsumoto.

"Benar! Kalau kamu... Mmm... Matsumoto Rangiku dari divisi 10, 'kan?" tanya Ayaka.

"Bingo!" kata Matsumoto. "Hmm, kerjaanmu udah selesai, Tsukimiya-taichou?" tanya Matsumoto kemudian.

"Yap... Dan, Matsumoto, tolong panggil aku Ayaka-taichou saja, soalnya udah biasa dipanggil Ayaka," kata Ayaka.

"Baiklah, Ayaka-taichou.. Ah, ya! Mumpung nganggur, nih, Ayaka-taichou mau minum teh?"

"Eh, boleh, boleh!"

"Mau apa? Teh biasa atau green tea?"

"Hmm.. Green tea aja, deh..,"

Setelah itu, Matsumoto langsung membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba..

"Hmm, bau teh. Bagi-bagi, dong!" kata Hisagi yang muncul tiba-tiba di pintu. Di belakangnya ada Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Urahara dan Ukitake.

"Ah, Hisagi-taichou, taichou, Hinamori-taichou, Urahara-taichou, Ukitake-taichou! Ayo masuk! Silakan! Mau teh apa?" tawar Matsumoto.

"Ada teh sakura nggak? Bosen minum green tea melulu," ujah Hitsugaya.

"A.. Aku green tea saja..," kata Hinamori.

"Hmm... Aku lagi pingin teh biasa, nih..," ujar Hisagi.

"Uhuk.. Hmm... Saya green tea saja, deh," kata Ukitake.

"Aku mau teh biasa aja!" kata Urahara sambil miuter-muter gaje. Hitsugaya yang berdiri di sebelahnya langsung nusuk "itu"-nya tanpa dosa (kejem).

Tiba-tiba..

GUBRAAAAK!!

"Hyaa! Maaf, Ayaka-taichou!!" teriak Yuki yang nggak sengaja membuka pintu sampe mau copot. Di belakangnya ada Yuka, Haruka, Rukia, Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji dan Kira dengan wajah kaget nan kagum karena kekuatannya Yuki yang _amazing _nan _impossible_ dan tak lupa sambil mengucapkan sumpah pemuda dengan lengkap dan benar *digetok Barick*.

"Wah, asyik, nih, rame-rame! Ayo masuk, semua! Kita minum teh bareng aja!" ajak Ayaka. semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kebetulan aku punya kue buat temen minum teh, nih," kata Haruka.

Mereka semua lalu menikmati teh dengan selera masing-masing sambil memakan kue.

Ayaka lalu menatap wajah Ichigo yang lagi kepanasan gara-gara kesiram separo isi tehnya Renji. Renji langsung sujud-sujud minta maaf sambil mbawa handuk. (sujud sambil bawa handuk?)

Tanpa sadar, wajah Ayaka memerah sedikit.

_Aku jadi ingat.. Waktu aku nembak Ichigo pertama kali..._

_**Flashback (lagi...)**_

Ayaka melirik ke arah Yuki yang dengan semangatnya bikin komik tentang percintaan. Yah, memang sudah hampir selesai. Sekarang tinggal permasalahan adegan konfliknya.

Ayaka lalu berfikir sejenak. Dia sering membaca komik buatan Yuki. Di sana ada adegan pernyataan cintanya. Ayaka lalu melirik Ichigo yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan latihan IPA-nya.

_Sepertinya aku harus nembak Ichigo.. _batin Ayaka sambil melirik ke arah Yuki lagi. Ayaka lalu sweatdrop. Wajahnya Yuki jadi wajah maniak..

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!

Bel pulangpun berbunyi nyaring. Ayaka langsung membereskan peralatannya dan berjalan keluar. Dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

_Hmm... Apa ak__u harus menembak Ichigo dengan cara yang ada di komiknya Yuki, ya? _batin Ayaka sambil memainkan roknya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ooi, Ayaka!!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Ayaka terkejut, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"I.. Ichigo..!!" kata Ayaka terkejut.

"Ke tepi sungai bentar, yuk! Paling-paling kalau aku pulang ayah bakalan mukul aku lagi...," kata Ichigo dengan wajah yang malas. Ayaka mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Ichigo ke tepi sungai.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka melihat pemandangan yang indah sekali.

"Wuaah, indahnya...," gumam Ayaka takjub. Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

Hening. Mereka berdua terdiam, larut dalam keindahan siang hari tersebut. Ayaka lalu menatap Ichigo.

_I... Ini saatnya!_

"I.. Ichigo..?" panggil Ayaka pelan. Ichigo menoleh.

"Ng? Ada apa, Ayaka?" tanya Ichigo. Rambutnya yang terkena angin menambah keimutannya (halah). Ayaka lalu berjalan mendekati Ichigo, dan menggenggam kedua tangan Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo memerah.

"A.. Ayaka? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Ayaka menggenggam tangan Ichigo dengan erat, lalu mengangkatnya.

"Ichigo.. Aku suka padamu..," kata Ayaka. Ichigo menatap Ayaka. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Kau... Serius?" tanya Ichigo. Ayaka mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat.

"Benar, kok, aku menyukaimu..," kata Ayaka lagi. Ichigo gelagapan.

"Ta.. Tapi kenapa kau menyukaiku yang bo-" Kata-kata Ichigo terhenti ketika Ayaka meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ichigo.

"Karena kau baik..," kata Ayaka sambil berbisik di telinga Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo jadi semerah tomat.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Ayaka. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. Ayaka tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kutunggu jawabanmu minggu depan!" kata Ayaka, lalu berbalik pergi. Ichigo menatap Ayaka dari kejauhan.

_Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?_

_**Flashback end**_

Ayaka menatap kegiatan shinigami-shinigami baru di beberapa divisi itu dari atas.

"Hei, tau nggak, katanya di dunia manusia jumlah hollow agak meningkat, lho!" kata seorang shinigami yang kebetulan lewat di belakang Ayaka.

"Hollow, ya.. Aku belum pernah ngelawan hollow, tuh!" kata temannya. Mereka berdua terus membicarakan tentang dunia nyata lagi. Yang kosmetik, lah, hollow, lah, abc, lah, bcd, lah *dihajar*

Ayaka lalu menyibakkan rambut hitam panjangnya.

_Hollow, ya, kalau nggak salah, aku pernah menghadapinya..._

_**Flashback (lagi? Sori, guys)**_

Ayaka, Yuka, Yuki dan Haruka yang sedang menggendong Ichigo yang pingsan berlari tak karuan, mencari tempat berlindung. Ya, mendadak mereka diserang hollow.

"Bagaimana ini, Haruka-kun? Dia mengincar Ichigo-kun..," kata Yuka panik. Darah mengalir dari pipi kirinya.

"Diam dulu, Yuka!!" balas Haruka sambil menahan sakit di lengannya yang tergores saat hendak menyelamatkan Ichigo.

"Bagaimana ini? Kalau kita ke tengah kota, pasti makhluk aneh itu akan menyerang warga yang lainnya..," ucap Yuki cemas sambil memegang telapak tangannya yang berdarah.

"Dan kalau kita terus berlari di Karakura Selatan ini, bagaimanapun juga pasti akan ditemukan," kata Ayaka panik. Darah mengalir dari pelipis kirinya.

Tadi, mereka berlima diserang hollow saat sedang mengincar Ichigo. Hollow itu mengincar Ichigo karena reiatsu Ichigo yang tinggi.

Saat pertama kali melihat Ichigo, hollow itu langsung melukai Ichigo melintang di tubuhnya. Ichigo langsung pingsan dan Haruka menyelamatkannya. Setelah itu, mereka langsung lari.

BRAAAAK!!!

Mereka berempat menghentikan larinya. Mereka terkejut sekaligus takut. Hollow itu saat ini ada di depan mereka.

"MATI KALIAN, BOCAH-BOCAH KURANG AJAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!" teriak hollow itu sambil memukul Yuka dan Yuki ke tepi sungai. Tubuh mereka penuh darah, lalu mereka pingsan.

"YUKAAA!!!!" teriak Haruka panik.

"Yu.. Yuki...!!" pekik Ayaka tak percaya. Badannya menggigil ketakutan.

"MATI KALIAN...!!" teriak hollow itu sambil berusaha memukul Haruka. Haruka langsung menarik Ayaka, melompat dan menghindar.

Haruka lalu melompat ke tempat Yuka dan Yuki terbaring. Haruka membaringkan tubuh Ichigo di sebelah mereka.

"Ayaka, jaga mereka, biar aku yang melawan makhluk itu," kata Haruka, lalu maju untuh melawan hollow itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Yuki bergerak pelan.

"Ukh.. A.. Ayaka.. Chan..," panggil Yuki lemah.

"Yu.. Yuki! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ayaka khawatir. Yuki tidak menjawab.

"Ayaka.. Chan.. La.. Ri..," bisik Yuki. Ayaka terbelalak.

"Ap.. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ayaka. Yuki tersenyum lemah.

"Ayaka.. Chan... Makhluk aneh itu... Tidak mungkin kamu tumbangkan..,"

"Kenapa? Kenapa begitu, Yuki?"

"Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Ichigo-kun langsung tumbang ketika dilukai makhluk itu... Aku dan Yuka pun.. Tak bisa apa-apa..," kata Yuki, lalu jatuh pingsan lagi.

"YUKIII!!!" teriak Ayaka panik sambil memegang tangan Yuki yang penuh darah.

JRASH!!  
BRUGH!

Ayaka terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Haruka melayang dan jatuh tepat di depannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dan seluruh tubuhnya penuh darah.

"Tinggal kau, gadis cilik..," kata hollow itu sambil menyiapkan serangan lagi. Ayaka mundur ketakutan.

"MATI!!"

JLEB!!

"Ukh...," rintih seseorang di depan Ayaka. Mata Ayaka membulat karena shock.

"HARUKA!!!" teriaknya. Rupanya Haruka melindunginya, dan saat ini tangan hollow itu menembus tubuh Haruka.

"Ha.. Haruka..," panggil seseorang. Ayaka mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya wajah Ichigo yang shock melihat sahabat karibnya terluka parah karena hollow.

"Haruka..," ulang Ichigo sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Hoh, kau sudah sadar, heh, Ichigo...," kata Haruka.

"Cih," Hollow itu langsung melempar tubuh Haruka ke samping tubuh Yuki dan Yuka yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Dasar laki-laki bodoh... Padahal dia tak akan mati kalau dia tidak melindungi gadis cilik ini..," kata hollow itu sambil melirik Ichigo. "Dan akhirnya kau sadar juga, bocah!! Aku akan membunuhmu, dan memakan jiwamu!!" kata hollow itu sambil bersiap menyerang Ichigo.

"Sial..," umpat Ichigo sambil berdiri sambil terus menggigit bibirnya.

JRASH!!

Ichigo terkejut. Matanya membulat lagi.

"A.. Yaka..,"

Kali ini, tubuh Ayaka yang diserang hollow itu. Ichigo gemetaran karena marah.

"Dasar sampah," kata hollow itu dingin sambil melempar tubuh Ayaka ke samping Ichigo.

"I.. Ichigo..," panggil Ayaka pelan. Ichigo terkejut lalu jongkok dan memegang tangan Ayaka.

"Ayaka, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo panik. Ayaka tersenyum.

"Aku.. Nggak apa-apa.. Tapi.. Ichigo... Sebentar lagi.. Aku akan menyusul Yuka, Yuki dan Haruka..," kata Ayaka lemah.

"Ja.. Jangan-"

"Ichigo.. Kau.. Selalu melindungiku..," potong Ayaka sambil menutup matanya. "Kalau aku.. Dalam bahaya.. Pasti kau.. Datang... Dan menolongku..," lanjutnya.

"Aya-"

"Selama ini... Aku hanya.. Bisa melihatmu... Dari belakang...,"

Ichigo terdiam. Matanya berkaca-kaca, menahan tangis.

"Jadi.. Hari ini.. Aku ingin membalasmu, Ichigo..,"

Ichigo menutup matanya, dan menggeleng. Airmatanya turun begitu saja.

"Selama ini.. Aku menyukaimu.. Selalu menyukaimu..," Airmata Ayaka turun.

"Ayaka..,"

"Terimakasih untuk selama ini... Ichigo...," kata Ayaka sambil tersenyum. Dan saat itu juga, Ayaka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"A.. Ayaka.. AYAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Flashback end**_

Ayaka menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya yang kejam itu.

_Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya?_ batin Ayaka. Dia menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

"Aku... Ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Ichigo lagi..," gumam Ayaka pelan.

"Eh? Taichou, kamu bilang sesuatu?" tanya Yuki yang baru saja masuk. Ayaka langsung jatuh darim kursinya.

"U-u-u-uwa! Yuki, kamu ini ngagetin aku aja!!" kata Ayaka kaget. Yuki nyengir gaje.

"Sori, hhehhheee...," kata Yuki sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Dasar...," gumam Ayaka sebal. Dia lalu melihat jendela luar.

"Ah, Ichigo," gumamnya. Yuki ikut-ikutan melihat ke luar.

"Ah iya, ada Ichigo-kun. Oya, ngomong-ngomong, dulu Ayaka-taichou suka sama Ichigo-kun, kan?"

Jleb

Pertanyaan itu tepat menusuk Ayaka.

"Nggak, kok!! Boong!!" elak Ayaka malu. wajahnya memerah.

"Idih, jangan boong, aku dulu denger lho, waktu taichou nembak Ichigo-kun... Wuakakakakak..," kata Yuki sambil ketawa gaje. Wajahnya Ayaka merah padam.

"YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!" teriak Ayaka sambil mencubit kedua pipi fukutaichounya itu.

"Aww! Aduh! Awawaw! Auch!!" rintih Yuki sambil memegangi kedua tangan Ayaka. Ayaka langsung melepas cubitannya itu. Yah, walau sebentar, pipinya Yuki langsung bengkak dikit.

Ayaka lalu melihat keluar. "Sampai sekarang pun aku masih suka Ichigo, kok," kata Ayaka. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Tuh, kan, suka!" omel Yuki. Ayaka tertawa kcil.

"Ah, ya... Taichou, kalo emang suka, kenapa nggak tembak aja sekalian?" tanya Yuki. Ayaka terdiam.

"Sebenarnya... Aku juga ingin begitu, tapi..,"

"Sudahlah, mumpung masih bisa, katakan saja nanti sore!!" potong Yuki. Ayaka mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, deh, nanti sore!!"

~Sore harinya~

"Ayaka, ada apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung. Ayaka mendadak memanggil Ichigo ketika Ichigo lagi makan sore (?) bareng Renji.

"Be.. Begini, Ichigo.. Aku... Aku.. Selama ini, aku masih tetap menyukaimu..," kata Ayaka pelan. Ichigo terus mendengar Ayaka.

"Ichigo ingat, kan, dulu waktu kecil aku pernah menembak Ichigo?" tanya Ayaka. Ichigo mengangguk.

Ayaka memejamkan matanya. Ayaka lalu berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"Ichigo... Apakah kau mau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" tanya Ayaka kemudian. Ichigo terus menatap Ayaka.

"Ayaka.. Maaf, bukan maksudku menyakiti hatimu, tapi...," Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Kelihatannya dia grogi dan agak bingung.

"Tapi... Saat ini, aku menyukai Rukia..,"

Ayaka terkejut. Dia terdiam, menatap Ichigo.

"Maaf, tapi... Aku lebih ingin Rukia yang menjadi pendamping hidupku..," kata Ichigo pelan. "Sekali lagi, ma-"

"Tidak usah minta maaf!!!" potong Ayaka sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ichigo.

"Nggak apa-apa, Ichigo. Lagipula aku sudah bersiap-siap jika kau menolaknya. Jadi, jangan minta maaf...," sambung Ayaka sambil tersenyum lembut. Ayaka membalikkan badannya.

"Aku kembali ke kantor dulu, ya!!" kata Ayaka sambil berlari meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Ichigo menatap Ayaka.

"Dasar bodoh, padahal sudah jelas kau mau menangis..," gumam Ichigo pelan.

Ayaka berjalan menjauh dari kantornya. Dia pergi sambil mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh satu persatu.

"Aku nggak boleh nangis...," gumamnya pelan.

Dia terus berjalan, padahal dia tidak tahu sekarang ini dimana. Dia terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di tempat yang sama sekali nggak ada suara. Sedikitpun.

"Ini... Dimana?"

"Kau Tsukimiya Ayaka?"

Ayaka terkejut mendengar suara nge-bass yang halus itu. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya, dan dia melihat seorang laki-laki tampan berambut hitam yang memakai baju yang mirip seperti seragam SMP.

"Kau Tsukimiya Ayaka?" ulang laki-laki itu lagi. Ayaka tersentak.

"Ah, i... Iya... Kau.. Siapa?" tanya Ayaka agak takut. Dia memegang gagang zanpakutounya.

"Hei, santai, santai, aku nggak bermaksud melawanmu. Perkenalkan, namaku Kazuhita Hikari, dan hari ini, bosku memerintahkanmu untuk menjemputmu. Kalau kau mau tau aku ini spesies apa, aku ini dari kelompok "Devils,". Salam kenal," jelas cowok yang rupanya bernama Hikari itu.

"Menjemputku?" tanya Ayaka pelan.

"Ya. Bosku menginginkan kekuatan hipnotismu itu, Tsukimiya Ayaka," kata Hikari lagi. Hikari lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam erat sebuah gelang.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ayaka ketakutan.

"Ini adalah tanda persetujuan untukmu. Jika kau setuju, maka pakailah gelang ini. Kutunggu jawabanmu besok malam, disini," kata Hikari sambil melemparkan gelang itu ke Ayaka. Hikari membalikkan badannya.

"Kutunggu jawabanmu..," bisik Hikari, lalu menghilang. Ayaka menatap gelang yang diberikan Hikari barusan.

_Besok malam..._

_

* * *

  
_

To Be Continued

* * *

Di-chan: "Ti, cepet banget elo ngetiknya...,"

Tie: "Terlenaaaaa~ Ku terlenaaa~~" *ndangdutan sendiri*

Di-chan: "???!??!?!?!??!?!" *sweatdrop*

Tie: "Ah, Di-chan. Dah talkshow mode rupanya.. Sori, habis aku geli liat kelas 8 yang disuruh bikin senam sendiri, lagunya dangdut, lagi!"

Haruka: "Oke, oke, yang tadi diatas itu?"

Tie: "Iya, iya.. Oke, ini yang harus ditulis untuk mendaftar jadi OC:

**_Shinigami_**

_Nama lengkap:_

_Gender:_

_Divisi:_

_Kursi ke:_

_Zanpakutou: /Bankai: (kalo ada, kalo nggak ada jangan diisi)_

_Berat:_

_Tinggi:_

_Warna mata:_

_Keahlian:_

_Hobi:_

_Tanggal lahir:_

_Keterangan diri:_

_Keterangan Zanpakuto:_

_Kelemahan:_

_Jurus-jurus yang dimiliki:_

_Jurus andalan:_

_Mau dipairingin sama sapa: (nggak usah diisi juga nggak apa-apa)_

_Lain-lain:_

_Dan juga ini untuk mendaftar sebagai "**Devils**," (spesiesnya Hikari)_

_Nama:_

_Gender:_

_Wujud: (wujud, yang dipilih adalah hewan atau jenis setan yang berkembang dengan baik dan benar *?*)_

_Zanpakutou:_

_Berat:_

_Tinggi:_

_Warna mata:_

_Keahlian:_

_Tanggal lahir:_

_Keterangan diri:_

_Keterangan zanpakutou:_

_Kelemahan:_

_Jurus-jurus:_

_Jurus andalan:_

_Lain-lain:_

Nah, itu yang harus diisi di review. Lengkap, ya!!

Oh, iya, lupa!!! Bagi yang nyumbang OC, dan mau di divisi 14, kalian **nggak boleh ngambil kursi ketiganya. Ingat!!!**"

Ichigo: "Oke, berhubung udah kepanjangen, kita tutup sampai disini aja...,"

Tie: "Don't forget to...,"

All: "REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
